


To the Moon and Back

by cerozeronull



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren's dad is kinda dead whoops, Eren's mom is a bitch and im only a little sorry, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerozeronull/pseuds/cerozeronull
Summary: Eren's mom has an alcohol and drugs problem, and so Eren has kind of had to deal with a lot. The fact that he's closeted is not exactly helping with it either. Jean ends up being the main friend in this story, sorry Armin/Mikasa.





	To the Moon and Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It jumps from 3rd pov to 1st pov in this one. I'm sorry, I tried to fix it, but it just ended up being shit, so I kept it.

It was Eren's first day of Junior year in high school. He had just moved here, to Titanium Falls, and jesus. He didn't want to be here. 

As he slowly walked towards the front door to his high school, he saw himself in the glass doors. He stopped. Was this really what he looked like? He hung his head in disappointment with what he saw. A sad, pathetic, kid with an eyepatch and about twenty too many battle scars.

He very clearly hated himself. You could tell just by looking at how he carried himself. He was ashamed. He had about zero friends, his father left his family when he was five. His mother was an alcoholic, and she wasn't exactly very nice to him anymore.  
He looked up from his depressing self pity just in time to see a fist coming at his face. He didn't know who hit him until he heard this: 

"Suicidal fucking maniac."

Jean Kirschtein. They had met on a few occasions, both in public, and both very violent. Though, he'd never knocked him on his ass, as he just had. As Eren looked up to see his attacker, he was kicked. When Jean's foot connected with Eren's nose, it was as though someone turned on a faucet as blood rushed out of his now broken nose onto the ground.

Eren took his hoodie sleeve, bunched it up, and pressed it to his nose, all while wincing. He looked at the group of people who were standing with that asshole from where he was lying on the cold cement.

Connie Springer, Marco Bodt, Sasha Braus, and some other chick who Eren had never seen before, who was crying. Jean and Connie were laughing their asses off, Sasha wasn't paying attention, and Marco was comforting the crying girl. Eren got up from his pained position and walked into the school slowly as everything had black spots dancing on them. He kept his arm pressed onto his nose as he walked the spinning steps down the hall, the world falling into a slightly darker place. He reached his locker and started to fumble with the combination, obviously having a hard time.

After about five minutes of fumbling with his combo, he finally got it open. He sighed in relief as he put his shit into his locker, seeing the mystery girl standing next to him with her combination on a slip of paper trying to open it out of the corner of the eye that wasn't covered with the eyepatch. She got it open on her first try. Lucky fucking her. She put her things away and turned to him.

"Are you okay? I heard something crack when he kicked you." She said to him in a watery voice. He looked at her post-sob expression and complexion in wonder. 

'Holy shit. Did she just talk to me? Like I'm human?'

"Yeah. Broken, though." He responded in a slightly nasal voice, the blood now congealing in his nasal cavity. Her eyes met his as she shut her locker. Eren couldn't help staring. She wasn't exactly cute, but she had this weird look in the grey that kept him looking.

"I'm Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman." 

'Was she....talking to me like I'm worth the time of day?'

"Eren Jaeger. Pleasure. What homeroom do you have?" He figured that his nose would have stopped bleeding by now, so he took his sleeve away and saw that it was soaked with blood. She widened her eyes in horror, but answered anyways.

"Pyxis. Your eyes...!" She moved her hand to his face and touched his cheekbone. 

"What do you mean my eyes?" Eren said, panicked. Did she figure it out? She pulled a small mirror out of her pocket and showed him. He sighed, relieved again. They were blackening. Eyepatch was somehow still on his face, though. Good. But now...really? Black eyes? That's. Just. Freaking. Awesome. He shook his head in dismissal. "They'll be fine. Can I walk you to class?" 

She blushed as she put the mirror away. "Yeah, actually." What was with this chick? They walked down the hallway as a short ass senior stopped them. 

"Hey Kasa. Who's your friend here?" Who the hell was this short stack? She clenched her teeth and spoke to the raven.

"This is Eren, and I thought I told you not to call me that at school, Levi." Levi....huh?  
This Levi dude is actually stunning. Black messy yet perfect hair with an undercut. Small lips. Petite, curvy. A bit feminine. An authorative aura around him. Eren was known for being a little-okay fine- lot gay. 

" 'lo Levi." Levi gave him a once over with his pale grey-blue eyes. 

"What's with that goddamn eye patch?" What the fuck, dude? I clenched my own teeth as I responded. "It's a medical thing...Mikasa, we're going to be late." She looked at me with a smile.

"Okay, let's go. I'll deal with you when we get home, Levi." Are they siblings? "He's my brother....in case you were wondering." When we got to room 304, she sped past me into class. 

I stumbled into class, just like every day. But, unlike everyday, I zoned out. I couldn't help it. Levi was just...too perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how I'm doing? I'd really appreciate it. <3  
> Same story is a wip on Wattpad as well, so if you want to read the original, shitty version, go right ahead..  
> Wattpad- mynameisjaysice  
> Tumblr- elegantcheesecakepatrol


End file.
